


Un Pyro en Freddy's

by InuZelda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una batalla contra Merasmus, Pyro es alcanzado por un hechizo que lo teletransporta a través del espacio y tiempo a otro lugar. En concreto a una pizzería. Mejor dicho: a ESA pizzería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Pyro en Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Los personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y Valve. Esta historia ha sufrido algunos cambios con respecto a su versión original en FF.net, que será actualizada en breve.

Una vez más, Soldier había vuelto a cabrear a Merasmus y, una vez más, el mago no había dudado en aparecerse en la base para vengarse de su ex-compañero de piso.

Así, con una batalla de artillería pesada contra magia, comenzó una noche de finales de Octubre. Los mercenarios esquivaban las numerosas bombas que Merasmus invocaba con el Bombinomicom, disparando al mago en cuanto tenían la más mínima ocasión. Pero no es la batalla lo digno de relatarse así, sino lo que le ocurrió a uno de los mercenarios mientras esta se disputaba.

Merasmus se había escondido para curarse, mientras el equipo lo buscaba. Como los mercenarios estaban tardando bastante, el mago había aprovechado para aventurarse en las páginas del Bombinomicom que nunca había leído.

-Ya era hora: en cien años no has dejado de usar los mismos conjuros una y otra vez-comentó el libro.- Aunque mis páginas posteriores contienen magia muy avanzada que dudo que un magucho como tu pueda realizar- añadió entre risas.

-Cállate que me van a descubrir...- le ordenó Merasmus en un susurro.- Diablos, no tengo los manuscritos para traducir estos textos tan complicados- se quejó el mago.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Cómo voy a deshacerme de Soldier y sus amigos de una vez por todas?- se lamentó el mago.

-Mira, eres tan patético que me das pena, así que te voy a dar una idea... ¿recuerdas aquel hechizo para atravesar dimensiones que aprendiste hace un par de semanas?- le cuestionó el Bombinomicom.

-No sé de que me va a ser de ayuda: sólo puede enviar a una persona a la vez y sólo durante un periodo de tiempo menor a medio día- replicó el mago.

-Pues te vendría bien para deshacerte de ese de ahí que te está a punto de encontrar...

Merasmus levantó la vista sólo para comprobar como Pyro se acercaba, lanzallamas en alto, hacia su posición.

-Por una vez tengo que darte la razón...- accedió el mago a regañadientes. Merasmus esperó a que el piromaníaco estuviera cerca de su posición, alzó el báculo por encima de su escondite y apuntando al mercenario, murmuró- Teleportum Dimensius Lejanus.

Pyro no vio venir la ola de energía que se acercaba hacia él por el suelo, hasta que se formó un portal bajo sus pies. Al piromaníaco, cuyo lanzallamas se le había caído de las manos debido al susto, apenas le dio tiempo de gritar ayuda antes de que el portal se lo tragara.

-Bueno, un problema menos del que ocuparse- se alegró Merasmus.

Sin embargo, poco duró el alivio del mago, pues el breve grito de auxilio de Pyro había sido oído por Engineer, Soldier y Scout, quienes al llegar a la escena vieron una caja por encima de la cual se asomaba un báculo.

-¡Merasmus!- gritó Sodlier furioso, al reconocer el arma de su ex-compañero de piso.-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Pyro?!- exigió saber mientras él, Scout y Engineer apuntaban al escondite del mago con sus armas.

-Tu amiguito va a hacer un viaje muy chungo a un mundo muy lejano...- le respondió el mago con malicia.- O muy cercano, no sé donde lo he enviado exactamente, ni a que época.

-Tráele de vuelta o me aseguraré de que lo último que veas sea las balas de diez de mis centinelas dirigiéndose hacia a ti- le amenazó Engineer con furia en su voz y dirigiendo la escopeta a su cara.

-No puedo hacerlo. Pero volverá en unas horas, probablemente al amanecer como muy temprano- explicó el mago.- Además: tus máquinas no me dan miedo, obrero. ¡Más que preocuparos por vuestro pequeño amigo...¿ O es pequeña? Lo que sea...¡ Deberíais de preocuparos por vosotros!

Y dicho esto Merasmus invocó una ráfaga de bombas que hizo estallar a los tres mercenarios por los aires. El sistema de respawn los trajo de vuelta a la vida pocos segundos después.

-Mierda- gruñó Engineer.

-Hey, relájate. El friki estará bien- le dijo Scout al texano para calmarle. A continuación le susurró a Soldier- mejor que los que tengan que lidiar con él seguro...

-Tienes razón, Pyro sabe cuidarse por si mismo- se animó Engineer.

-Exacto. Ahora... ¡vamos a patearle el culo a Merasmus!- gritó Soldier entusiasmado, mientras agarraba a Scout por el cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastraba de vuelta al campo de batalla.

-Sólo tengo una duda... ¿ a dónde habrá ido a parar?- se dijo el texano a si mismo antes de volver a centrarse en la caza del mago.

…

Mike Schmidt entró en la cabina de seguridad por séptima vez. Una semana atrás había aceptado un trabajo que se antojaba sencillo como vigilante nocturno en la infame pizzería de Freddy's Fazbear. En principio iban a ser sólo cinco noches semanales, pero le habían mandado a hacer horas extra. Para más colmo, lo hacía por un salario que dejaba bastante que desear. Pese a todo, una semana atrás había aceptado el empleo y se había dicho: ¿qué puede ir mal?

Pues muchas cosas, por ejemplo que los animales robóticos que servían como mascotas intentaran matarle.

Al principio le habían dicho que se debía a un fallo en la programación: los animatrónicos (el oso Freddy, el zorro Foxy, la gallina Chica y el conejo Bonnie) confundían su cuerpo con un endoesqueleto mecánico sin traje y se limitaban a introducirlo dentro de un disfraz de Freddy. Esto no sería tan malo si no fuera porque las piezas metálicas y los cables de estos disfraces resultaban mortales cuando intentaban forzar a una persona dentro.

Aunque en las últimos dos noches ya no tenía tan claro que este peculiar, y mortal, comportamiento fuera debido un fallo en la inteligencia artificial. No sabía si era debido a que se estaba volviendo loco, pero las alucinaciones que a veces sufría, las extraños sonidos poco robóticos que a veces emitían los animatrónicos y los rumores de que cinco niños habían sido asesinados en aquella pizzería, por no hablar del espeluznante mensaje pregrabado que había oído en su quinta noche, le estaban empezando a hacer creer que los robots estaban realmente poseídos por fantasmas.

Mike miró al reloj: sólo quedaba un minuto para que empezara su turno y los animales se pusieran en marcha, dispuestos a atraparle. Cada noche que pasaba, los cuatro animatrónicos se volvía más y más agresivos y no podía evitar sentir un gran temor, pese a que se había acostumbrado a sus patrones de movimiento y sabía a la perfección cómo controlar las puertas de la cabina de seguridad para cerrarlas en el momento justo y así evitar que los robots entraran, gastando la mínima energía posible (porque al parecer en la pizzería de Freddy no tienen para puertas normales y corrientes ni para pagar las facturas de la luz). La importancia de no gastar energía le había quedado clara en su tercera noche: la energía se agotó y todo había quedado a oscuras, las puertas dejaron de funcionar y Freddy había estado a punto de atraparle, pero por suerte las seis de la mañana llegaron un segundo antes de que las zarpas del robot se le echaran encima, la programación del animatrónico obligándolo a regresar al escenario para no volver a moverse hasta la siguiente noche . 

Mike estaba cansado de la rutina y de poner su vida en peligro por una paga horrible, por lo que tenía claro que pasara lo que pasara aquel sería el último turno de noche que haría en aquel lugar del demonio.

El reloj dio las doce y Mike se acomodó en su asiento. El vigilante tragó saliva antes de abrir la pantalla que le daba acceso a las cámaras de seguridad. Situó el punto de vigilancia directamente en Pirate's Cove, para mantener vigilado a Foxy. Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido seco, como de algo chocándose contra el suelo, a su espalda. El miedo le paralizó. ¿Habían los animatrónicos entrado ya? ¿Estaba Freddy detrás suya y le quedaban meros segundos de vida ?

Una voz extraña sonó tras de sí. Parecía como si alguien hablara con la boca tapada. Aquello infundió más temor a Mike. ¿Un nuevo robot a estas alturas? ¡El antiguo vigilante no había mencionado nada de esto! Claro que el antiguo vigilante sólo había vivido hasta la noche número cuatro...

-¡Hudda!

Un extraño ser con una máscara de gas en su cara había saltado delante de Mike. El vigilante nocturno gritó, y del enorme susto se echó hacia atrás con violencia. Debido al empuje, su sillón de oficina se resbaló hacia atrás. Un dolor agudo en la cabeza fue lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento.

Pyro miró con pena al adorable querubín que se acababa de quedar dormido en el suelo: el pequeño debía estar demasiado cansado para jugar con él. Pyro lo cargó en hombros para llevarlo a la cama o cualquier sitio confortable. No reconocía aquel lugar: parecía una habitación de una adorable casita de caramelo, aunque estaba un poco oscura. Había dos puertas abiertas en la habitación. Pyro no sabía a donde le había llevado el portal que probablemente había sido creado por el simpático compañero de piso de Soldier, pero seguro que no le haría daño explorar la zona.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario Bonnie, Chica y Freddy comenzaron a moverse con el propósito de llegar a la cabina de seguridad. Sabían que el endoesqueleto mecánico/vigilante/Mike ya conocía su forma de actuar, así que, aprovechando que las cámaras no les apuntaban, hicieron una rápida estrategia para atraparle aquella noche. Una vez decidida, los tres robots se dirigieron a diferentes salas del recinto. Pero pronto se darían cuenta de que aquella noche no sería como las demás...

Freddy fue el primero en descubrir que aquella noche no estaban solos con Mike. Iba camino a la cocina, donde todo estaba oscuro, cuando de pronto oyó platos y cacerolas caerse.

-Chica. EstA No es Tu ruTa PaRa Hoy- dijo el robot, mediante fragmentos de frases pregrabadas, desde la entrada de la cocina, pensando que era la gallina quien estaba dentro.

No hubo respuesta. Más y más cacharros caían en la cocina. De pronto, la luz de la habitación se encendió.

-Hay AlGuien En la CoCinA. Alguien Que se eStÁ saLTANdo las NorMas. PoR FAvoR, respeten las norMas de conVivencia de Nuestro establecimiento- dijo Freddy y aunque su voz estaba forzada para sonar amigable, había algo siniestro en ella.

Freddy entró en la cocina. Como mascota principal de la pizzería era su deber salvaguardar las normas y la buena conducta. Cualquiera que se saltara las normas debía ser castigado. El oso hizo sonar su melodía nada más entrar. Normalmente, aquellos atrapados en un horario no permitido lo encontraban aterrador y se quedaban paralizados del miedo.

-¡Ositoph bonitoph!

Freddy se vio embestido por algo que no reconocía. No era un robot. No era un endoesqueleto. ¡Ni si quiera podía saber si era un humano!. Aquella cosa lo había tirado al suelo y lo abrazaba con gran fuerza, inmovilizándole . De haber sido un ser vivo le estaría ahogando.

-¡Chica! ¡Bonnie!- llamó el oso pidiendo ayuda.

[1:00 AM]

-Ositoph blandito...- decía Pyro abrazando al enorme y blandito oso.

Después de haber dejado al adorable querubín bien resguardado entre un montón de peluches, el mercenario había salido a explorar la casa. Había encontrado la cocina, pero estaba totalmente oscura y había tropezado con un montón de cacharros antes de poder encender la luz.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una agradable melodía venir de la puerta de la cocina. El piromaníaco se giró: ahí, ante él, se hallaba el oso de peluche más blandito y adorable de todos los tiempos. Por supuesto, el mercenario no había dudado en lanzarse a abrazar a la adorable criatura, pero con la fuerza del impulso ambos habían caído al suelo.

Poco después en la puerta de la cocina aparecieron un patito y un conejo de peluches también muy adorables, aunque no tanto como el osito.

-¿Freddy? ¿EsTÁS BiEn?- preguntó el patito. Por su voz femenina dedujo que era una hembra, por lo tanto una patita.

-Patitaph bonita. Conephito Mophinto- les dijo Pyro al verlos.

-¡¿Esa COsa me AcAba de LLamAr pATo?!- exclamó Chica indignada. Pyro le miró fijamente, cosa que hizo que la gallina se sintiera intimidada debido a la máscara de este.

El piromaníaco soltó a Freddy, se levantó y avanzó hacia los recién llegados. Bonnie y Chica retrocedieron con cautela.

-¡Vamoph a juphar!- anunció el piromaníaco con alegría, y cogió un par de pequeñas piruletas. Pero ante los ojos de los animatrónicos estas eran nada más y nada menos que un par de cuchillos muy finos y afilados, capaz de meterse entre las juntas de sus trajes robóticos y cortar los cables interiores. Chica y Bonnie retrocedieron con cautela.

-¿Qué lE PAsa a esTE?- preguntó Bonnie con pavor.

-No LO sé, pERo da mAL RollO- dijo Chica, también aterrada.

Freddy se puso de pie y miró a Pyro amenazantemente. Ahora que estaba vuelto de espaldas podría atraparle. El oso se abalanzó sobre el mercenario, pero este giró en el último segundo y le clavó el cuchillo en el ojo. Hubiera gritado de dolor, pero al ser una máquina no sintió nada, aunque perder la mitad del campo de visión no era nada positivo.

-CrEo Que deBEríaMos hUír- anunció el oso a sus compañeros al ver a Pyro coger un cuchillo incluso más largo y afilado que el de antes. Sus compañeros asintieron y echaron a correr hacia el escenario.

-Omph...¡Philla, philla!¡Meph phusta esphte juegohp!- exclamó Pyro alegre antes de salir a perseguir a los adorables peluches.

[2:00 AM]

Foxy esperaba la mejor ocasión para salir corriendo y pillar a Mike desprevenido. El zorro sabía que el vigilante había descubierto que podía lidiar con Chica y Bonnie simplemente encendiendo las luces del pasillo con relativa frecuencia, así que se dedicaba a observar en cámara sus movimientos y los de Freddy. Aunque, por algún extraño motivo, la cámara sólo se había activado una sóla vez en su zona en toda la noche. ¿Se habría olvidado Mike de él o simplemente estaba esperando a que saliera corriendo para cerrarle la puerta en las narices y hacer que se chocara contra ella?

Foxy, aburrido, decidió no esperar más y salió corriendo de su guarida hacia la cabina de seguridad. Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta: ¡por fin había atrapado a ese vigilante! El robot saltó adentro de la sala por la puerta izquierda y gritó al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Mike.

Salvo que Mike no estaba allí.

-¿PeRo quÉ?- se dijo Foxy confundido al ver el sillón tirado por el suelo. ¿Dónde podía estar Mike?¿Lo había cogido ya Freddy y no le habían avisado? No era propio de él: siempre hacían falta los cuatro para forzar los endoesqueletos/vigilantes dentro de los trajes.

Foxy decidió que, en vista de la situación, debía salirse de su ruta y notificar a Freddy de la desaparición de su víctima potencial. Así pues, se asomó por la puerta que daba al pasillo derecho, sólo para ser testigo de dos hechos que le sorprendieron.

El primero fue ver a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie corriendo hacia él, el primero con un cuchillo clavado en el ojo. El segundo fue oír a Freddy gritar con un tono que identifico como temor absoluto:

-¡Foxy! ¡CieRRA lA puERta cUAndo entrEmOS!

Los tres robots saltaron al interior de la cabina. Foxy hizo como Freddy había ordenado y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué oCurrE?- preguntó el zorro, poniendo tono de preocupación, a sus compañeros

-¡Está EN la VEntanA!- exclamó Chica aterrada.

Foxy se giró sólo para ver como una extraña criatura estaba asomada a la ventana que daba a la cabina desde el pasillo derecho, con su cabeza pegada al cristal.

-¿Qué Es eSo?- preguntó asustado.

-No LO sé, peRO dA miEdO- respondió Bonnie.

-BueNO, miEntrAS TenGAmOs la pUerTA cerraAdA no pUEde ENtrar- informó Freddy para tranquilizarles.

-A toDO Esto...¿lAs puErtAs NO se ABrían cUAndO se agOTAba la enERgría?- recordó el conejo

-¿CuánTO queDA?- preguntó Foxy.

-49%- anunció Chica tras revisar el medidor de energía.

Los animatrónicos se miraron entre ellos. De haber tenido más expresiones faciales, están hubieran adoptado un claro gesto de "oh, mierda".

[3:00 AM]

Los animalitos de peluche se habían encerrado en la sala de juegos y llevaban ahí más de media hora. Pyro pensó que a lo mejor les había agobiado con tanto abrazo y juegos (Engi siempre le decía que había gente a la que no le gustaba que los desconocidos les abrazaran). El piromaníaco sintió que debía disculparse, así que decidió que lo mejor sería buscar el camino a la otra puerta de aquella sala.

-ParEcE ser QUE se vA...- dijo Chica mirando por la ventana.- AbrAMos la pUErta pAra ahOrrAr enErgíA.

Foxy pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta. Freddy por su parte aprovechó para mirar la pantalla y seguir los pasos de Pyro por la pizzería. En ese momento, el piromaníaco había vuelto a la cocina puesto que se oía el sonido de alguien buscando algo en la nevera.

-¡Heladoph!- se oyó decir por el audio de la cámara, que por algún motivo no tenía imagen.

Bonnie miró a Freddy por encima del hombro y cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-¿ESO NO conSUmía enERgíA tAMbIén?

-¿Es QUÉ TOdo conSUme enErgÍa Aquí?-gruñó Freddy, cerrando la pantalla.- Con RAzón hEmos AtraPAdo A TANtos VIgilANtEs... dIgO endoESquelLEtos MEcániCOs.

Nadie hizo comentario alguno. Foxy se asomaba a los pasillos de vez en cuando, encendiendo la luz brevemente, pero no había rastro del ser que los acosaba aquella noche.

-AhOra saBEmos como se SienTEn los QUE trAbaJAn aquí...- comentó el zorro.-¿DónDE EStÁ ahOrA?- preguntó a Freddy, quien volvió a revisar las cámaras.

Por su parte, Pyro había devorado el bote de helado y continuó su exploración por el recinto. Lo que en principio le había parecido ser una casita de caramelo era en realidad un restaurante de caramelo. ¡Cuando volviera a la base con sus amigos tenía que hablarles de este sitio para que vinieran a comer allí durante el día!

Entonces Pyro reparó en el póster que había colgado en una de las salas. La primera vez que había pasado por ahí le pareció ver que era del oso adorable de antes, pero había vuelto a mirar y ahora había un oso dorado incluso más adorable en el.

El piromaníaco se giró al notar una presencia extraña a su espalda. ¡Detrás de él se había materializado como por arte de magia el oso súper adorable dorado!

Los cuatro robot observaron la escena nerviosos. Si a Pyro se le presentaba la "alucinación" de Golden Freddy y se le quedaba mirando largo rato, estarían salvados dado que Golden siempre solía dar un susto de muerte ( en sentido literal) a todo aquel que osaba mirarle. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando vieron a Pyro abrazar el aire. Tres segundos después Golden Freddy estaba en la cabina con ellos.

-¡¿Pero quién diablos ha dejado a esa cosa entrar aquí?!- exclamó este, y dicho eso se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-VaLE, CREo que esTO de ser vigiLANtes está EmpezANdo a afEctARnOs a nosOtros tAMbién- comentó Freddy forzando un tono de preocupación.

-ChicOS... 20% de bAtEría- anunció Chica alarmada.

[4:00 AM]

-¿CrEéIs que si llegaMOs a las SEis de la mañAna nOa salVAremOS cóMO les PAsa a lOs vigIlanTEs?- preguntó Bonnie.

-No: Ellos se sALvan pOrquE al lleGAr las sEis de LA mAñaNA noSOtrOs deJAmos de FUNcionAR. Si lleGAn las seIS de la MAñaNA ni siQUIera podremos huír de esa COsa- explicó Freddy, dándose cuenta de que tenían pocas probabilidades de escapar.

-Si soBREviVImos A estO deBERíamOs haCER uNA proMEsa de NO herIR a más gENte...-comentó el conejo con seriedad.

Se produjo un breve silencio, y los cuatro robots echaron a reír.

-"DeJAr de herIR a LA gENte": buEna esA, Bonnie- dijo Freddy entre risas.

-¡Hudda!- se oyó decir desde la puerta.

Los cuatro robots gritaron con pavor. Foxy se abalanzó sobre el botón, logrando cerrar la puerta antes de que Pyro entrara.

-Por los peLOS- "suspiró" aliviado Foxy.

-VOy a mirAr la cÁmAra para vEr SI siGUE Ahí- dijo Freddy.

Sí, Pyro estaba allí, mirando a la cámara con la cabeza ladeada (aunque no podían saber si les miraba con súplica o con ganas de arrancarles el cableado).

-POR qué NO se mARcha... Se va agoTAr la enERgía- gruñó Foxy.

El piromaníaco decidió marcharse de allí, al ver que también esa puerta estaba cerrada. Quizás ahora si iba por el otro lado podría entrar a jugar con los animales. Al verlo irse, los animatrónicos abrieron la puerta.

-SeGUro que ahOrA vieNE POR la deREcha- dedujo Chica.

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron cerrando y abriendo las puertas cada vez que Pyro se aproximaba por uno de los pasillos. El mercenario había dado por hecho que los animalitos tenían ese juego peculiar y que él debía buscar la forma de entrar en el cuarto, por lo cuál no cesó de intentar entrar en la cabina. La noche se había convertido en un tira y afloja entre robots y pirómano.

[5:00 AM]

-BueNO, esTO es El FIN- anunció Freddy, mostrando a todos que sólo quedaba un 1% de batería.- Esa COsa nOS dEStroZArá, el enCArGAdo nOs desMAnTElará y la pIzzEría quEdArá cerrAdA. AdióS a Nuestra VenGanZa...

La batería llegó al 0%, las luces se apagaron y la puerta que prohibía el paso a Pyro se abrió. Los cuatro robots se quedaron quietos. A lo mejor si fingían que estaban muertos Pyro les dejaría en paz, aunque cuando los vigilantes hacían eso mismo no les servía de mucho.

El pirómano se vio envuelto en la completa oscuridad, pero por suerte llevaba una caja de cerillas encima. Pyro encendió una cerilla y se quedó mirándola embobado unos segundos antes de continuar.

-GENiAL...AhOra EnciMA tieNE FUegO- murmuró Foxy.

Pyro entró en la sala tatareándo la melodía que le había escuchado tocar a Freddy cuando se encontraron en la cocina. Al oso la ironía de la situación le resultó un tanto dolorosa. El piromaníaco se acercó a los robots. Todo estaba apunto de terminar... los cuatro animales cerraron los ojos esperando el fin.

Pero este no llegó.

Freddy fue el primero en abrir los ojos y comprobó, para su sopresa, que el ser que les había atormentado aquella noche había desaparecido.

-¡GanaMOS! ¡ESTamOs vIvOs!-celebró Freddy.- BueNO, en sENtidO fIgurAdo...

-GEniAl...¿ creÉis que MiKE SEguIrá por Aquí? Lo DIgo para ceLEbrarlo MEtiÉndoLO por fIn en Un trAje- propuso Chica.

-YO preFERiría rElaJArME... -repuso Freddy.-DEmaSIAdas eMOcioNEs fUerTEs pAra Un roBOt QUE lleVA TANtos años hAciENdo lO mISmo.

Los animatrónicos se quedaron en la cabina y esperaron a que llegaran las seis de la mañana y su inteligencia artificial quedara deshabilitada hasta la próxima noche.

…

Amanecía en la base de nuestros alocados mercenarios. Habían logrado derrotar a Merasmus pese a la falta de Pyro, aunque hacerlo les había llevado toda la noche. El equipo se encontraba desayunando para recuperar fuerzas cuando de pronto un portal comenzó a abrirse sobre la mesa, cosa que hizo que todos los mercenarios alejaran su comida rápidamente de ella. Pyro no tardó en emerger de él, confundido al verse de vuelta en casa.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Engineer, aliviado al verlo llegar.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Hay algún herido de donde quiera que hayas venido?- le interrogó rápidamente. Pyro le resumió su versión de la historia.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde fue?- quiso saber Soldier.

-Al parecer Merasmus lo mandó a algún tipo de restaurante de decoración muy adorable con peluches vivientes grandes incluso más adorables que cantaban canciones muy animadas- le tradujo Engineer.

-Lo que probablemente significa que habrá acabado en un establecimiento cutre y con pinta tétrica con unos de esos robots en forma de animales que dan miedo y cantan canciones del año de la pera- dedujo Scout.

Mientras tanto, en otra época (y probablemente otro universo), una hora más tarde llegaba el gerente de la pizzería de Freddy Fazzbear a su local. Como era habitual, los robots habían desordenado la cocina, aunque esta vez habían causado un verdadero estropicio. El gerente fue a buscar a Mike para entregarle el cheque por las horas extras, pero no lo encontró en la cabina de vigilancia. En su lugar estaban los cuatro animatrónicos, sentados en el suelo, cosa que confundió mucho al hombre, aunque no tanto como ver que Freddy llevaba un cuchillo clavado en el ojo.

-¿Empleado del mes?-llamó el gerente a gritos.- ¿Dónde te has metido? - y para si mismo, añadió como una plegaria- por favor que no lo hayan atrapado porque si no los de la Seguridad Social van a empezar a sospechar de que algo va mal...

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Debajo de un traje de repuesto de Freddy! -oyó gritar desde otra habitación, para su alivio.

El gerente fue a revisar la sala de los almacenes: ahí estaba Mike, atrapado bajo un traje mecánico. Al menos no estaba dentro.

-Pero hombre de dios...¿cómo has acabado ahí?- le preguntó empujando el traje.- Te han dado una mala noche Freddy y compañía, ¿eh?- supuso mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Pues la verdad no lo recuerdo- confesó Mike.-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó incorporándose.-Pero hay algo que quería comentarle...

-Yo también: la empresa ha quebrado y vamos a cerrar el local en un mes -anunció con pesar el gerente.- Como dudo que alguien vaya a entrar a robar a estas alturas, vamos a moverte al turno de día hasta que finalmente cerremos- al ver la cara de alegría de Mike añadió.- No te alegres tanto que te vamos a pagar la misma mierda, ¿eh?

A Mike le daba igual el triste destino de la empresa o que iba a seguir cobrando lo mismo: estaba feliz de que le hubieran cambiado el turno (al menos así seguiría cobrando algo hasta que pudiera encontrar un trabajo mejor, ya que si hubiera seguido su idea inicial de dimitir iba a tener graves problemas para llegar a fin de mes ) . 

Pero lo que más alegraba a Mike era que por fin se habían acabado las infernales noches en Freddy's. Aunque siempre le quedaría la duda por saber qué diablos habría ocurrido en la última noche y que habrían hecho Freddy y su pandilla en vez de atormentarle.


End file.
